Above-the-ground swimming pools currently available, that claim to be capable of assembly and disassembly, are commonly comprised of sheet metal panels. Alternatively, portable swimming pool structures comprised of an air-filled pontoon are available. Although such products have proven generally suitable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness. Sheet metal panels are heavy to move around, time consuming to assemble and subject to corrosion. Air filled pontoons are subject to rupture and leakage.
In addition, even if a small pool lasts a long time and is reusable season after season, children grow up and consequently the pool tends to outlive its usefulness. If parents buy a larger pool to start with, there is a greater danger of drowning since the pool may still contain water to a greater depth. The higher sidewalls of a larger pool could also prevent a smaller child from egressing from the pool.